


Talk Nerdy To Me

by aerowyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and McGee have movie night. Tony talks <i>Star Wars</i>. McGee likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy To Me

“So, Tony, what’d you think?” McGee looked over at Tony on the couch beside him. “Tony? Are you crying?”

Tony swiped his hand across his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, McGoober. I am so not crying. The air in here is just really dry.” 

McGee laughed. “Right, Tony. Sure. Just admit it. _Fanboys_ made you cry. I have to admit, I got a little teary the first time I watched it too.” McGee smiled at Tony, trying hard to hide his amusement.

“I told you, McSentimental, I am not crying. I mean, the end where their friend actually dies was kind of sad, and really, George Lucas is like richer than the Queen so why couldn’t he help the poor kid out by somehow finding a miracle cure. And really, the last movie that kid sees should not be _Phantom Menace_ because really, that movie just pales in comparison to the originals. I mean, for JarJar Binks alone that movie is subpar. Even the bad dialog in _Attack of the Clones_ isn’t enough to make it worse than _Phantom Men_ –“

McGee lunged at Tony, crushing their mouths together. McGee wrapped his hand around Tony’s head, threading his fingers through Tony’s hair and pulling him closer. 

Tony pulled away, gasping for air while McGee ran his lips over Tony’s exposed neck. “Ok McHorny, what’s gotten into you?” Tony’s breath caught as McGee ran his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

McGee pulled back to stare at Tony, lips slightly wet and panting. “You were talking about _Star Wars_ movies.”

“But I always talk movies.” 

“But you’re talking _geek_ movies. It’s just, uh, you know.” McGee’s cheeks were tinged with pink.

“You think it’s sexy, don’t you? It’s not the movie part, it’s the geek part.” Tony giggled as McGee turned even redder. “So you like geek speak. Ok.” Tony deepened his voice, trying to sound seductive. “Quantum physics. Relativity. Phasers and lightsabers.”

McGee started laughing and Tony smiled over at him. “What? Those are geek phrases, right?” 

McGee giggled again and moved over to Tony on the couch, pushing him on his back against the cushions. “Not exactly what gets me going, Tony, but I appreciate the effort.”

“Oh, is that so, Mc-I-Get-Turned-On-By-Geek-Talk, I’ll show you – “ 

McGee caught Tony’s lips in a kiss, cutting off his sentence. 

“Just shut up, Tony.” McGee smiled against Tony’s lips. McGee traced Tony’s lips with his tongue, feeling his slightly ragged breath against his face. 

“Whatever you say, Obi-Wan McNobi.”

McGee moaned and pushed his lips back against Tony’s. Tony wrapped his hand around McGee’s head, pulling his face closer, deepening the kiss and bringing McGee’s body flush with his. Tony moaned at the full body contact, relishing in the feel of McGee’s strong thighs between his legs. McGee trailed kisses down Tony’s neck, pushing his hands under Tony’s shirt. Pulling back, McGee pulled Tony’s shirt over his head and threw it behind the couch. Leaning back down, McGee took one of Tony’s nipples into his mouth, grazing his teeth slightly against the bud. Tony gasped at the pressure, gripping one hand in McGee’s hair and the other over the arm of the couch. McGee moved across Tony’s chest, giving the other nipple the same treatment.

Moving his hand and lips down Tony’s torso, McGee kissed and touched along Tony’s sides and down to the waistband of his track pants. McGee hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled Tony’s pants and boxers down his hips, freeing his erection. Leaning back, McGee pulled Tony’s pants all the way off. 

Tony ran his bare feet along McGee’s side and underneath his shirt. “You have on too many clothes now, Tim. I think this should come off now.” 

McGee smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. Shifting down the couch, McGee ran his hand up Tony’s legs. Leaning down, McGee gently ran his fingertip up the underside of Tony’s erection. Tony gasped and threw both hands above his head, gripping the arm of the couch. Smiling, McGee leaned down and ran his tongue over the same line his finger just traveled. 

“Tim…” Tony moaned, hooded eyes staring down at McGee between his legs. Not breaking eye contact, McGee gripped Tony’s cock and slowly licked the head, swirling his tongue around the end. Tony’s eyes drifted closed, overwhelmed by both the sensations and the sight. 

“Tony, look at me. I want you to watch me.” Tony groaned by obeyed, opening his eyes to stare back down at McGee. McGee took the tip of Tony’s cock in his mouth and slowly slid the length into his mouth, lips finally touching where his fingers were wrapped around the base. Tony’s fingers gripped the arm of the couch harder, knuckles turning white. 

McGee began to bob his head, sucking as he moved up and licking as he moved down. The other hand reached down to play with Tony’s balls, slowly massaging them between his fingers. Tony’s eyes closed slightly, but still stayed open. Although he wanted to lose himself in the sensations, the sight of McGee with his cock in his mouth was too good to look away from. McGee’s slightly flushed face, glistening lips stretched over his shaft, smoldering look. Tony had never seen anything more arousing in his life. Feeling himself get close, he ran his hand through McGee’s hair and pulled him up.

“Tim, stop.” Tony pulled McGee up the couch to kiss him. “As much as I was enjoying that, I want to come with you inside me.”

McGee moaned against Tony’s lips and kissed him harder. “Fuck Tony, warn a guy when you’re going to say things like that.” 

Tony laughed. “Now where would the fun be in that?” Tony ran his hand through McGee’s hair and pulled him in for another searing kiss. He could taste a hint of himself on McGee’s tongue and that made him kiss him even harder. Never breaking the kiss, McGee reached above his head to open the drawer on the table beside the couch. After rummaging around for a second, he pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“Turn over.” McGee nudged Tony’s hip with his knee, moving back as Tony complied. On his knees, Tony leaned forward, placed his hand against the arm of the couch, and spread his legs. 

“Fuck Tony, you have no idea how sexy you look right now.” McGee closed the distance between them, kneeling behind him, and kissed across Tony’s shoulders and back. Pulling back, McGee opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. Placing his right hand on Tony’s back, McGee slowly ran a finger down to Tony’s opening. Swirling his finger around Tony’s entrance, McGee slowly slipped a finger inside.

“Fuck, Tim.” Tony groaned, moving his hips back to push him in deeper. 

“Easy Tony. We’ll get there.” McGee laughed and moved his finger in and out a few times. Satisfied, McGee pulled out and then stuck two fingers back in. 

“Yeess.” Tony dropped his head between his shoulders, breath coming faster now. McGee worked another finger into Tony, making sure he was ready. McGee kissed Tony’s back when he whimpered at the loss of McGee’s fingers. 

“Don’t worry, Tony. I’m not done with you yet.” McGee stood up and shoved his pants down and off. Crawling back on the couch, McGee grabbed the lube from where he’d dropped in on the couch cushion and squirted some more on his hand, rubbing it over his cock. Leaning closer to Tony, McGee positioned his cock at Tony’s entrance and slowly slid inside. 

“Uhf, fuck, Tim.” One of Tony’s hands flew around to grab at McGee’s hip, fingernails digging into his skin. “You feel so good.” 

McGee kissed the back of Tony’s neck as he slowly began moving, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Grasping Tony’s hips, McGee established a slow rhythm. Hoping to encourage McGee to move faster, Tony began thrusting with McGee. 

“Faster, please, McGee, you’re driving me crazy.” 

McGee began moving faster as he leaned over to whisper in Tony’s ear. “You really shouldn’t say ‘McGee’ like that, Tony.” Tony gasped as McGee thrust deeper from his new angle. “I will _never_ get any work done. All I’ll be able to think about is the sound of you saying my name as I thrust inside you.”

Tony groaned and turned his head to capture McGee’s lips in a frantic kiss. Pulling away slightly, Tony smiled against McGee’s lips. 

“McGee.” 

McGee growled and started pounding into Tony, who had to brace both his arms against the couch to keep from falling. 

“Yes. Oh fuck, McGee, yes. Yes.” Tony moved one of his hands off the couch, making sure his other was firmly in place, and finally touched his cock. Tony groaned.

“No, let me.” McGee rose up and pulled Tony flush against him, swatting his hand away from his cock and pulling it toward McGee’s hair. McGee then rubbed his hand down Tony’s stomach and finally took his cock in his hand, jerking it in counter point to his thrusts. 

“Fuck, McGee. Yes.” Tony grasped McGee’s hair tighter, pulling his head around to kiss him over his shoulder. The kiss was frantic and messy and they were really just touching lips and sharing their breaths, but it was exquisite. Every time Tony moved, he was either pushed into McGee’s hand or back down on his cock. It was the most amazing form of torture. 

“Tony, I’m almost there. I want to feel you come around me. Are you close?” McGee started pumping Tony’s cock even faster, losing a little bit of his rhythm in his frenzy. 

“Yes, almost there. McGee, yes. Fuck, Tim. Just… yes.” Tony moaned as he felt his body tightened. His orgasm exploded around him as he spilled onto McGee’s hand. 

“Tony, so tight. Fuck.” McGee thrust into Tony a few more times before he fell over the edge. As his body relaxed, McGee fell back, pulling Tony with him. 

Finally rousing from his post orgasmic haze a few minutes later, Tony peaked over his shoulder to see McGee with his head back against the couch arm, eyes still closed. 

“Still with me, there McSleepy?” Tony gently ran his hands through McGee’s hair as he opened his eyes.

“Still here. Just enjoying the afterglow.” McGee leaned into Tony’s caress. “Might want to get up though. This angle is not the best on my legs.” McGee giggled as Tony slowly got up and groaned as McGee slipped out of him. 

“I think we got come all over your couch cushions again. We really should stop having sex on your couch.” Tony laughed as he gently pulled McGee up off the couch and put his arms around his waist. 

McGee pulled Tony flush against him by his hips, muttering against his lips. “But then movie night wouldn’t be nearly as fun, now would it?”


End file.
